My Soul Cries
by Levi's Teacup
Summary: Eren and Levi met a while ago in a chat room that a mutual friend invited them too. The two became friends and eventually it became known that they shared feelings for each other. Cute right? It would be if they knew what each other looked like.


Yooooooooooooooooo So.. I haven't written an fanfic in years so my writing is a little rusty.. Excuse that.. But I had this cute idea and wanted to turn it in to a fanfic so here ya go..

Also. Eren and Levi are both in high school here.. So if you wanted a fanfic with canon ages, then I apologize.. *southern accent* You ain't gon find that round these parts..

Levi is an 18y/o senior and Eren's grade and age are tba.

Also.. Wattpad's doing that thing where it doesn't indent my paragraphs.. soooooo.. deal with it..

'Pride can stand a thousand trials, the strong will never fall. But watching stars without you, my soul cries.'

...

'...What does that even mean?'

Levi Ackerman; a short raven haired male with cold, silver eyes and a senior soon to be graduating high school let out a long hopeless sigh as he read the text appear across his phone screen. This always happened. He never failed to question why he hadn't been used to this by now. 'JaegerBombs' (or at least that's what his screen name was) always responded to his poetic quotes with the same reply every time, never quite understanding the meaning behind them. Typical Jaeger. The two of them had been friends for a while now. They met in a chat room they had been invited to by mutual peers making it quite obvious that they at least attended the same school but even the term 'friends' was a bit of an understatement. They had it bad for each other. The feelings between them were made very apparent a few months beforehand when Levi let it slip that he felt more for him than he should have. In return, Eren revealed that he felt the same. The only problem that remained was the shyness the two of them clung to. Either male too afraid to reveal their real names, faces, or voices. They had stuck to just text messages and online chatting since that day. It sucked. But they both felt a lot better knowing they couldn't reject one another like this. They were each other's secret admirers and they were okay with that.

'Never mind.' Levi quickly typed out before pressing send, locking his phone, and lazily tossing it to the side.

The raven picked up the pencil in his lap, drumming it against the top of his notebook as he continued to read through the notes he had taken earlier that day. Studying was something he never needed to do until he met Eren. It seemed that he distracted Levi from a lot of things. He often found himself thinking of Eren when he should've been concentrating on something else. Even though either male refused to reveal their identity, that didn't stop them from wondering. Had they ever seen each other before; talked or even did things together? What did Eren look like? Was he as short as Levi? Was he taller than Levi? What color was his hair? What color were his eyes? He could only wonder. He wouldn't dare ask for a picture or description of how he looked from him. That would only mean he'd have to give one in return. 

'Uh.. Okay.' Levi snapped from his thoughts, looking over to read the text that lit up his phone screen. A simple text that he would respond to later. If Eren really wanted to talk, he would make it known. 

The whole thought of not knowing who Eren really was, more or less, pissed him off. He had found this incredibly fascinating human being but didn't even know the simple details about him. Levi wanted nothing more than to simply know who JaegerBombs was. But this meant of course that He would have to in return exchange who he was as well. Levi wasn't a shy person. He was quiet and self kept with a lot of friends that were inseparable from him but not shy. Except when it came to Eren. The thought of being rejected for any reason that had to do with being who he was frightened him. What if Eren changed his mind about how he felt after he knew who Levi was? He'd rather never talk to Eren again than be rejected by him. 

'Hey... I wanna hear your voice.' 

Levi glanced back down at his phone nearly snatching it from the sheets as he read the message. His heart pounded in his chest, the pulse filling his ears. Why? What had suddenly brought this on?

'Too bad.' He'd gone this long without blowing things between them. He wasn't about to ruin it by somehow screwing up through his voice. 

'Don't you want to hear mine..?' 

Shit. He did. Levi wanted so desperately to hear his voice. Clearly. 'Fine. Get on Skype.' Levi typed quickly sitting up on his knees to reach over and grab his laptop at the foot of his bed.

He slid the headphones over his head and clicked on Eren's name waiting for the little green circle that would signal him getting online.  
What would Levi even say to him? What would they talk about? What did Eren want to talk about? They had gone so long perfectly fine with not speaking to each other. Texting was fine. He was going to screw this up somehow and Eren would never talk to him again. 

'I'm really nervous..' Levi became lost in his thoughts once again never seeing Eren get online in the first place.

'We don't have to.' He quickly typed out, hoping Eren would agree.

'I want to.' A immediate response as if he knew what Levi was going to say.

'Take your time. Call when you're ready.' He hesitated; his finger hovering over the enter key. Did he really want to do this? Of course he did! It was only voices, right? It couldn't end too badly. _Send_. 

Seconds passed by. Then minutes. Was he even going to call? Why was Eren this nervous about it. Honestly, Levi could ask himself the same question. Why _was_ he so nervous about it? It's was just casual talking. They would talk about their mutual friend and find out that they've met somewhere before and that they know exactly who each other was and everything would be fine. Thinking about this seemed to calm Levi down a bit. He relaxed at last.

 _JaegerBombs calling..._

Relaxed feeling gone.

The skype ringtone filled his ears. He'd heard it multiple times before. Why did it sound so unpromising this time? He hesitating yet again. His eyes slid shut as he let out a sigh, holding the new breath that filled his lungs as he answered the call.

...

Silence.

"... Jaeger..?" He managed in a soft voice, quiet enough so that he wouldn't startle him.

...

The awkward silence seemed to be killing Levi slowly. Mic problems? Connection problems?

"Cleanfreak..?"

His heart jumped at the noise. Eren's voice came out as soft and shaky. He was incredibly nervous and it was easy to tell. It was cute.

"Hey." Levi muttered, a smile tugging as his lips even if no one could see it. 'Oh my God.. 'Hey'? Be _interesting_ , Levi. Come on.'

"You're real."

This seemed to catch Levi by surprise. "Excuse me..? What is that supposed to mean?" He chuckled softly unable to keep himself from now fully smiling at how cute the boy at the other end sounded.

"You're a real person. I thought you were too good to be true." Eren replied softly a certain hint of some hidden emotion in his voice. Relief maybe. Levi could practically hear him smiling but then again, Eren probably could too.

He was so cute. His voice. Levi felt his heart melt each time he spoke. He wasn't too good to be true. Not even close. But to hear that come from this incredibly adorable boy made him feel special to some degree. "Do you think we've ever met?"

"Your voice doesn't sound familiar." The younger boy replied, his voice still soft and somewhat shaky but this time there was a bit of sadness to his voice. Maybe he was disappointed.

"Yours doesn't either. How is it that we have a mutual friend, go to the same school and don't know each other?" Levi became frustrated. Why couldn't he just know who this perfect human being was?

"Maybe we're two completely different people. Our cliques don't hang out."

"It's a possibility." Levi let out a sigh running a hand through the hair in front of his face accepting defeat. He was weak. He need to know. "Who are you, Jaeger..?"

...

More silence.

...

"... I have to go." The shakiness in his voice returned.

 _No, no, no. Get him to stay._

"Hey, wait. Before you do, how about this; We each get to ask each other one question that won't reveal who we are." Levi pleaded desperate to know at least one thing about who JaegerBombs was.

"Okay. You go first." Eren let out a shaky breath as he thought about what he would ask.

 _'One question.. Make it count, Levi.'_ The shorter male bit down on his lower lip, different questions racing through his mind; almost too quickly for him to finish them. "What color are your eyes?"

"Green."

"Green." Levi repeated. "What I wouldn't give to see your eyes."

Eren breathed out a laugh. "They're just eyes."

"But they're your eyes. That makes them different."

"Does not.." Eren smiled fully at last letting a quiet giggle escape his lips.

God, he was cute.

Levi only hummed softly. "It's your turn."

"My question is a little weird." He mumbled through what Levi assumed was his sleeve that he used to cover his face.

"Do your worst."

...

"Will you recite some poetry for me..?"

Levi's face instantly flushed. He could type poetry out easily but reciting it directly to Eren.. That was different. "Why..?"

"Please..?"

The raven cringed slightly. Why was he so cute. How could he ever tell him no? He let out a long sigh placing his hands over his face letting the heat warm his hands. What would he even recite for him? He knew so much when it came to poetry. "Come, gentle night, come, loving, black-browed night." Levi was entirely sure his face was a new shade of red. Why had he chose this quote? It was the first one that popped into his head. He had started it. There was no going back now. "Give me my Romeo. And when I shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of Heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with the night and pay no worship to the garish sun."

...

"I knew it would sound even better hearing it."

Levi stayed silent. If he spoke now, he was sure his voice would betray him in some way.

"I actually have to go now."

The shorter male cleared his throat. "You do?"

Eren hummed in confirmation. "I'm sorry we didn't get to talk for very long."

"It's okay. Being able to hear you speak was more than enough."

Eren smiled at this. Levi was really too good to be true for him.

"Goodnight, CleanFreak."

"Goodnight, JaegerBombs."

The screen returned to the chat signaling that the call had ended. Levi slid the headphones off of his head and laid back. Who was this green eyed kid?

Who was JaegerBombs and when would they meet at last?


End file.
